The Fire, the maid, and the Blood Servants
by MegaPrimo1
Summary: (No summary as of yet)
1. Chapter 1

**I've watched the anime, and read part of the manga, but let this idea grow in my brainhole for a little bit.**

* * *

Mist blinked the uncomfortable light out of his eyes. He was in an alley, where 3 dungeon slimes were about to melt the flesh from his bones. He gulped, wishing he had listened to his father. Which would be unusual for a teenager, but demons age differently. He has lived 235 years and counting. He had an argument with his father which nearly leveled 3/4 of the West US coast. Which would have been rather unfortunate. Especially because he wanted to vacation there. California beaches, move on a bit inland to Vegas. But back to the matters at hand.

* * *

 **Mist's POV**

* * *

I was unsure how to destroy these worthless trashsacks. Should I vaporize them, or open a spatial rift and send them hurtling an infinite number of demiplanes? But they don't have minds to be shattered by such a traumatizing experience. Or fight them, blade and fist to strangely cohesive acidic sludge. "Nah," I thought. "I've got places to be." I lit my right index finger ablaze and, carving his rune in the air, called "Bios!" There was a brief flash of purple light before a giant crack opened in the ground. A metal-boned skeleton crawled up, a green bubble of slime trapped in its ribcage. It had orbs of purple fire for eyes. It pulled out two of its ribs, which grew into two dark scimitars. It hacked the slimes to pieces. Then it kicked their remains across the floor and burned them to a crispy dust. It looked its soulless sockets at me. But I wasn't scared, though. Bios has been my friend for forever, and I have many fond memories with him. He pulled out one of his ribs, which became a blackened, curved scimitar. He chopped the first two into tiny cubes of slime, vaporizing the third. He then turned to me, and in his deep, booming voice saying "We should get moving, Mist," I turned, and my hateful glare actually made parts of him begin to smoke. "When we are on official business, you will address me as Mephistopheles or Master. Understood?" He smirked as much as a skeleton could, and said " Of course, _Master_. but I had no idea we were in 'official business anymore. I assumed that after your father banished us, we were done with doing that too." I looked at him in an annoyed fashion and said "We have person matters to deal with. But try to seem at least a fraction as dignified as you used to. For me?" He sighed in a very false way and muttered "Sure. Nothing more dignified than a demi-demon serving an entitled runt like you." "I sincerely hope, for your sake, that you are on better behavior. Princess Hime is a hard opponent." I looked up into the cold night in Sasanaki town. "And for our sakes, friend, I hope that we even have the luck to beat her as is."

* * *

 **Enjoy? Don't worry, I'll do more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To answer Guest's question, Mist is my own character, who will be useful later on, and shipped with Sawawa or Reiri. I am unsure of who to ship him with. And those thinking about leaving reviews, please do. I love constructive criticism and knowing that my work is out there being read.**

* * *

Mist looked up at the mansion ahead. A shiver ran down his spine, and for the first time in is life, he knew the human concept of fear. He shook himself. He looked over and saw Bios shivering. "You're cold too?" asked Mist, attempting to mask his fear. Bios grinned, and his left eye glowing bright, said gleefully "Well we're at a scary mansion at the top of a cold mountain. You could say I'm..." I growled " _Don't._ "

"... _Chilled to the bone_!"

* * *

 **Mist's POV**

* * *

I marshalled my immense annoyance and asked "Have you been playing Undertale again?" He grinned mischievously and said "Yup. Sans-senpai needs me." I facepalmed at his strangeness and pushed the doors open, walking into the courtyard. It was well manicured, but felt barren and cold. Lifeless. Perfect! I love this kind of place. I looked at Bios and, in a dramatic fashion, said "The weapon." he shuffled uncomfortably and I muttered "You _better_ have brought the weapon." He said "Yeahhhhh. About that. I might've...

... lost it." I turned in my heel and growled "How do you lose a trans-spatial quantum phase energy inverter? It's like a hand grenade only glowy, and fizzy, with all the dark matter, and evil incarnate energy. You can't just _lose_ it." He shrugged and said "Well, I did. Deal." I was about to punch him when I heard a voice behind me. Silky, but deadly. Regal, harsh. "Well, well. Look Riza. A new chew toy." I turned back around and saw a blond woman with a chainsaw glaring at me from the balcony at the front of the mansion. Hime. She wore a maid's outfit, and was holding a cup of tea. Earl Grey, by the scent of it. My heightened sensed told me that this was a custom blend. Ah. Cloves. That was the secret. Next to her was a woman with short-cropped reddish-brown hair and baggy clothes. She was a werewolf, judging by the scent, and the huge, bearlike paws she had for arms. A teenage boy stood next to her, wearing a plain white shirt, and timidly holding a kitchen knife. I smelled a different scent to him. He was not entirely human. I would have to keep an eye no him. The last one was a vampire. She wore a black school uniform, and I smelled much human blood on her. Most of which was willingly given. Interesting. I called up "Your dog needs a bath. Too many fleas, I reckon." The werewolf, evidently named Riza, growled in a very doglike manner, and the vampire snickered at my joke. Evidently the two were enemies, or at least rivals. "And what might the beautiful vampire's name be?" The bloodsucker said "Reiri. Reiri Kamura." I grinned encouragingly and said "I regret that I have to kill you. But if it helps, I'll kill you last." The Princess smiled kindly and fired up her chainsaw. The werewolf, or half-wolf as it seems, jumped down 25 feet toward the ground, landing without flinching. The vampire calmly floated toward the ground, grinning widely to reveal her large canines. I patiently waited. They stood there like a bunch of Tased cattle, unmoving. "Well?" I said. "Are we going to fight, or shall I have to beat up the author some?" Riza growled and charged, taking vast, sweeping strikes in my direction. I pulled a silver dagger and calmly plunged it into her back. As the vampire dashed forward, I pulled an ash wood stake out and prepare to stab her. But out of nowhere, a diminutive girl interposed and the stake splintered. I took my pinkie finger and used it to pushed the girl over. She fell with a thud, as androids do. I yelled " 味方、マージ!" (merge, ally!) Bios dissolved, and the slime of his remains washed over me. The remains of it sank into the earth. I'd done this enough to know what I looked like. I was wearing leather armor inset with ribs and a sword that was a spine with fingers on one side and teeth on the other to make a double-edged saw blade. I had a shield on my other arm that was like an elongated, pointy-tipped skull. The skull shield winked at me before reassuming its inanimate form. I looked at Hime, who looked unimpressed. I grunted and muttered "Well then. Tough crowd." I charged at the princess and was about to decapitate her when the boy ran into my path. Only his hair was glowy. "Well I'll be! The kid is a Sayian!"

* * *

 **And with that, I leave you to ponder our heroes fate.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, loyal fanboys and fangirls! Enjoy this juicy morsel or Princess Resurrection goodness.**

* * *

Mist clapped appreciatively at Hiro's trick. "Most impressive." Mist said, imitating Darth Vader.

He snickered as Hiro broke his neck, snapping his spine and mangling his limbs.

It was only when Hime placed a hand on his cheek that Hiro looked up from his blind rage and saw her and the others standing there, hurt, but not dead. He dropped the young demon and hugged Hime tightly, hesitant at first, she eventually returned the gesture. But a guttural moaning sound made them move apart.

* * *

 **Mist's POV**

* * *

I chuckled as I dragged my limbs into more comfortable position. I coughed up some blood. "See," I said calmly "That's the problem with wusses. You don't let it out." Hiro snarled at me. I smiled serenely as I got up, resetting my completely broken arms and legs. I then turned my head 180 degrees back to its proper position. I stood up, wobbly at first, and swiveled to face my foes. "Look!" I giggled! You want another go? Honestly I could do this for forever. The old one-two." "We don't have to fight." Hime said in her cold tone of voice. "Tell us why your here." I glared and growled "Death would be more merciful." "I doubt that," Hiro chuckled mirthlessly. Hime smiled at him and said "Now now, Hiro. Let's hear the child out."

* * *

 **Next Day**

* * *

I sat down and prepared to tell my story. I looked at them and admired how each had accepted my want to be friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**My answer to my whole 1 review of a answerable merit:**

 **Hiro Love Hime: Yeah, but it is sad that her smiling at him is some big achievement between their relationship.**

* * *

Mist woke up on a bed so soft, he felt like he was going to fall through it. The sheets were blue and white stripes running lengthwise and the pillow was white silk. The comforter was big, red, and impossibly warm. He sat up and immediately felt something out of place. He stood up and immediately saw what was different. He was wearing white flannel pajamas that were very snug, and that meant someone had undressed him. He attempted to push this out of his mind but couldn't. The boy was too much of a wuss to have done. And he would've smelled vampire or werewolf on himself. And the Princess was too "pure" to see even an inch of a demon in the nude. So who did it? He stormed out, thoroughly annoyed at the mystery of who saw him naked.

* * *

 **Mist's POV**

* * *

I headed downstairs and found a lavish hall with many animal skins, and, for some uncomfortable reason, a werewolf's pelt that I felt was watching me. Seriously, its eyes were staring at me no matter where I moved. I continued to the first room on the left, and luckily, found a large dining room. Sitting in a poufy armchair, legs crossed, was Princess Hime, sipping a cup of tea. The android was in the corner, recharging, and the boy, Hiro, was ravenously devouring a piece of buttered, jellied toast. The werewolf was eating a cooked steak, all to herself. I slunk into a corner, wanting to assess what kind of moods they were in. Reiri walked in the other door and waved her hand in front of her nose, saying "Whoo! Princess, you need to have the maid give your dog a bath..." "At least I don't sleep in a coffin all night!" Riza shot back. The two continued arguing, masking the footsteps behind me. I turned and was face to face with probably the hottest girl of all time. She had long, flowing dark brown hair which was nearly waist length and draped elegantly across her shoulders and back. She had large, expressive brown eyes, and when I looked down, I saw it wasn't just her eyes that were big. She obviously had a hard time keeping those zeppelins in their hangar. She stumbled forward, and I was pressed right into her 'Grand Canyon'. I backpedaled, and, blushing furiously, said " What the hell?" She bowed and said "I'm so sorry!" I growled at her, jumped swiftly onto the dining table and said "Could someone please tell me what's going on?"

* * *

 **You like? let me know...**


End file.
